The Christmas Carols (Victorious Version)
by LeslieLooGotzSwag
Summary: Jade West always hated the holidays. She never understood why Christmas was created. Until she was visited by three ghosts. The ghost of the past, the ghost of the present, and the ghost of the future. After being visited by these three spirits, will Jade turn from her bitter attitude, or will she still be saying "Bah humbug?" Find out in The Christmas Carols (Victorious Version)
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful, sunny December morning in Los Angeles, California. Everyone was excited for the holidays. Well, not everyone.

Jade took out her books from her bookbag and stuffed her bookbag into her locker. "I hate the holidays," she muttered bitterly to herself as she slammed her locker.

\Before Jade could walk over to her first period, Cat, one of the happiest people in Hollywood Arts, skipped over to her bitter friend with a joyous squeal escaping her lips.

"Hi, Jade!" the redhead cheered as she gave a little twirl. "Tori, Andre, Robbie, Beck and I are going Christmas carolling after school today. Wanna come join us?"

Jade glared at the redhead and gave her an annoyed "no". And with that, she stormed off.

Cat followed her. "But your boyfriend, Beck is going."

Jade looked back at Cat with an ugly scowl. "I don't care! I'd rather bang my head against a window!"

"That sounds painful," Cat said softly.

Jade ignored her statement and walked off to Sikowitz's class.

"Jade!" Sikowitz exclaimed as the goth entered the big classroom. "Come join us! We are about to sing our favorite Christmas songs!"

"Like I would want to sing those tacky tunes with you losers," Jade said angrily while sitting down in one of the chairs.

Beck frowned at his girlfriend. "Come on, babe. Where's your Christmas spirit?"

"I don't have one," she snapped.

"Jade," Tori whined. "At least be a little cheerful."

"Come on, everybody!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "Let's all sing a Christmas song. That'll help Jade feel the Christmas spirit."

Everyone began to sing "Deck the Halls".

"Deck the halls with boughs of holly! Fa-la-la-la-la-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted, as she stood up, causing everyone to stop.

"Well, someone's being a-"  
'

"Call me a Negative Nancy and I will choke you!" Jade shouted at her teacher.

"Well, then," Sikowitz said.

"I'm out of here." Jade headed toward the door.

"Uh, Jade. I can't let you leave the classroom. It's-"

"I DON'T CARE!" she screeched. And with that, she stormed out of the classroom, muttering bitter comments about the holidays.

**Okay, guys. I thought about doing a Victorious version of the Christmas Carols. What do you guys think? Please feel to leave some feedback. Constructive criticism appreciated. Have a merry Christmas, everyone! :)**


	2. The Ghost of Christmas Past

After the angry exclamation at the classroom, Jade stormed out of the school. As she stepped out of the building, a group of cheerful people greeted her with Christmas carols.

"We wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, we wish you a merry Christmas, and a happy new-"

"SHUT UP!" Jade shouted.

The carolers stopped and mumbled. Then, they continued singing.

Jade snarled and pulled out her Beats earbuds from out of her pocket and plugged them into her ears, blocking the sound of the annoying carolers. Three Days Grace blasted through her ears. A smile finally played on Jade's pale face as the music played.

Five minutes later, she arrived home. She didn't care what her mother thought about her coming home early. She was in a terrible mood. As always.

"Jade, honey," her mother said in concern as she saw her daughter stepping into the house. "What are you doing home early?"

"None of your business," Jade spat.

"Young lady, you will not talk to me like that," Mrs. West said firmly.

"I just did." Jade tossed her bookbag at the couch and marched over upstairs to her room.

"Jadelyn West!" her mother called after her. "You are grounded for cutting school!"

"Yeah, yeah," Jade shouted back. She stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her. She flopped on to her bed. "I hate my life!" she exclaimed, her voice muffled into her pillow.

**Okay, now we're switching to be Jade's point of view, which means Jade will be the narrator. **

I flickered my eyes open and started to realize that I've been sleeping for a long time! I quickly grabbed my PearPhone to check the time and it was 12:03! Oh, my God! I haven't eaten since 1:00 this afternoon! Before I could get up to get something to eat, I noticed a strange ghostly figure standing right next to my bed.

"Hello, Jade," it said.

I started to scream and grabbed a pillow.

"Who are you?!" I shouted.

"Jade, relax," the ghost said calmly. "I am Jack, the ghost from Christmas Past."

"The ghost from Christmas Past?" I repeated, confused.

"Yes," he said.

"Okay, this is crazy. Either get out of my house or-or I'll kill you!"

"You can't kill me, Jade," he said, smirking. "I'm a ghost."

"Just leave me alone or I will call the cops!"

"First, let me take you to the past and I will leave you be."

I finally sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Jack snapped his fingers, which sent us back to ten years ago. This should be good.

**Hey, guys! Sorry, it wasn't my best, but please tell me what you think of it and please give some helpful feedback. Thank you and merry Christmas! **


	3. The Past

I looked around the old house I used to live in. I can't believe I'm standing in my old house again. I remembered that I was so super pumped about Christmas. I noticed my eight-year-old self was opening her presents, eagerly wondering what "Santa" got me that year. And by "Santa", I meant my parents.

"This was ten years ago," Jack told me. "Before you became goth, you were the happiest, friendliest little girl in the neighborhood." 

"Yeah, I know that," I snapped at him. "This was the time where my parents were getting-"

"I can't believe you!" my mother's voice shouted from upstairs. I heard footsteps thumping, coming down the stairs.

"Oh, come on, honey!" I heard my father say. "So, what? I was texting her. That doesn't mean anything!"

"You called her 'pookins'!" Mom shouted.

"I call everybody 'pookins'!" Dad lied.

Mom gave him a doubtful look, placing a hand on her hip. "Really? You call John 'pookins'?"

John was Dad's best friend. Back then, he was like a second father to me. We always had a close bond. I never had trouble talking to him about anything. He treated me better than Dad would have. But, now he died because of some drunk driver.

Dad sighed. "Look, honey. I'm sorry." 

"Sorry's not going to work, Bob," Mom said angrily. "We are over!"

"But, you can't leave me!" he shouted at her as she walked towards the door.

She looked back at him with a glare. "Watch me." She looked over at my younger self. "Let's go, Jade!"

"Wait! No! You are not taking my child!" Dad shouted as he grabbed my younger self.

Mom walked back to him and tried to pull me away from him. "Let go of her! You never cared for her!"

Finally, Mom snatched me out of Dad's grip and dragged me out of the house.

I looked back at Jack. "Can we go back to my bedroom now? I don't want to see this anymore." I wasn't upset about the divorce. In fact, I'm glad we left Dad. I'm just still upset about John's death. He was very faithful to me.

"Of course," Jack said softly. He snapped his fingers and sent me to another past. This was where I decided to become goth.


	4. The Ghost of Christmas Present

Jack snapped his fingers, sending us to another past, which was when I decided to become goth. I was ten that time.

"Jade, honey?" my mother said, her voice filled with concern as she watched the younger version of myself look in the mirror and apply eyeliner on her right eye. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

The younger Jade turned to her with a dark glare. "Yes!" she snapped.

"Honey. Don't you think you're being a little bit too dramatic about our divorce? I mean, you never really cared about your father so I don't know why-"

"I told you, Mother," the younger me cut her off. "I'm not upset about the stupid divorce!" Her voice grew louder for every word she spoke. "I'm angry that JOHN FREAKIN' DIED!"

My mother's look on her face started to grow angry. "Jadelyn West! You do not talk to me that way! Now, go march up to your room!"

"Mom! All I said was 'freakin' '! It's not even a bad word!"

"To your room!" Mom snapped, pointing at her bedroom door. "Now!"

The younger me reluctantly stormed into her room and slammed the door behind her.

I suddenly started to feel a weird feeling in my stomach. What is that? Is that…Yes. That is guilt. I looked back at Jack. "Is there any way I could change the past?"

Jack shook his head. "No. Sorry, Jade. But, you can change the present. Speaking of which, you will be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Present in a few minutes." And with that, Jack snapped his fingers again, sending us back to my room.

"Again, the Ghost of Christmas-"

"Present," I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah. I know. Go on and bother someone else about their past. Good night." I laid back down on my pillow, pulling the blankets over my body.

Jack nodded at me, ignoring my rude remark. "Good night, Jade." With the snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

I yawned and started to fall asleep. Hopefully, I could get some sleep before the second ghost could show up.

A few seconds later, I heard a "pssst". I ignored it and tried to return to my nightmares. My favorite things about sleeping.

"Hey, toots!" an unfamiliar voice hissed. "Wake up, will ya?!"

I sighed heavily as I finally sat up and found a guy that looked similar to Robbie. He had curly, brown hair and glasses. But one thing that he had that Robbie didn't was that he had freckles.

"You're supposed to be the Ghost of Christmas Present?" I scoffed as I looked him up and down.

"Yep, that's right, cupcake," he said in his tacky New Jersey accent.

"What's your name, anyway?" I asked him.

"I'm Tristin," he told me. "And I'm here to show you what's going on with your friends and what they are saying about you."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever. Let's just get this over with so I can go back to sleep."

Tristin gave me a look and chuckled. "You're a cranky one. Okay. Here we go." He snapped his fingers, transporting us to…Tori's house? What are we doing here? All of my friends, including my boyfriend, Beck, were all here, sitting on the red couches, talking.

"What are we doing here?" I demanded Tristin.

"_Shhh_!" he shushed me. "Just enjoy the show."

**Okay, guys. You're going to love the next chapter! I promise! Please review this chapter and please give feedback on how to improve the story. Also, please spread the word about the story. It would mean a lot to me if you did. Thank you, guys! Merry Christmas and God bless! **


	5. Guilt

I watched my friends laughing and talking with each other, enjoying themselves.

"Caroling is so fun!" Cat cheered.

"Yeah," Tori agreed. "It's cool going to random people's houses, singing Christmas carols to them."  
"It looked like everyone enjoyed it," Beck said.

"Except for that one elderly lady," Robbie said. "She yelled at us to get off of her lawn and called us 'wazz bags'."

I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at the morons. "I can't believe they didn't invite me," I complained.

"Well, you didn't want to go Christmas caroling with them," Tristin told me.

I looked over at him with a confused look on my face. "How do you know?"

"Um, hello, toots!" Tristin snapped. "I'm a freakin' ghost! I know stuff!"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I looked back at my friends and they started becoming quiet. Then Cat broke the silence.

"Does anyone agree that Jade's kind of…you know…mean?"

"Um, who doesn't?" Andre said. "She's like the female-version of the Grinch."

My mouth fell open in shock as the words burst out of his mouth.

"Or the female-version of Ebenezer Scrooge," Tori added.

I was beginning to run over to attack the girl, but Tristin stopped me.

"Whoa there, cupcake!" he said, pulling back beside him. "I don't think that's a very good idea."

"Oh and why not?" I snapped at him.

"Because she can't see you, hear you, or feel you when you touch her. Have you read _The Christmas Carols_?"

"I don't read books that have the title with the "c" word in it." I shuddered at the thought of that dreadful word. I don't know why idiots like that stupid holiday! And those corny songs? Ugh! I'd rather fall off of a fifty-foot building than to listen to that crap!

I continued watching the idiots talking.

"You know what?" Andre started to say. "Sometimes I feel why we even hang out with her."

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed. "Come on! She's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" he echoed. "She pretended that you hit her in the eye with that cane during your stage fight with her."

Tori sighed. "I know, but-"

"And on your first day, she poured that black coffee all over you," Cat added.

"Okay, I know, but-"

"And she-"  
"Okay, we get it!" Tori shouted, cutting Robbie off.

As they became silent again, I thought about all of the times I have tortured these guys. Guilt started rushing over my body as memories started playing in my head.

"You alright?" Tristin asked me, interrupting my thoughts.

"Yeah, yeah," I lied. "I'm fine. Can you just take me home? Please?"

"Sure, cupcake," Tristin said. And with a snap of his fingers, we appeared back into my room.

"So, how did that make you feel," he asked me, "about your friends talking about what you did to them in the past years." 

I felt tears welling up my eyes.

"I-I…" I sighed. "I don't want to talk about it."  
"I understand," he said softly. "Welp, I better go. Hope my little visit helped you decide to change your attitude. The ghost of Christmas Yet to Come will be here in a few minutes."

After he disappeared, I laid my head against my pillow and continued crying my eyes out.

"I'm such a terrible person," I sobbed to myself.

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while. I hope you guys liked the new chapter, though and happy New Year! Thank you all for supporting me and commenting. Please continue to do that. And it would mean a lot to me if you'd spread the word. Thank you and have a great day! **


	6. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come

After I finished crying, I walked over to my bathroom to wash the tears off of my face. That was terrible! I hope my future won't be as bad as my past and present.

"Are you alright, Jade?" an unfamiliar female voice asked.

I jumped, which had me falling on the bathroom floor. I noticed that the girl who just spoke to me gave me a concerned look.

I got up and glared at her. "God, I hate when people do that!" I snapped at her.

"Do what?" she asked, a little afraid.

"When they-you know what? Never mind." I looked the girl up and down. She had wavy, long, black hair and a maxi dress. She was beautiful. So beautiful that I wanted to kill her. "I assume that you are the ghost from Christmas Yet to Come."

She nodded with a smile. God, her teeth are so perfect! She better not go near Beck if she sees him! "I'm Annika."

I crossed my arms. "Yeah, whatever," I said carelessly. "Let's just get this over with."

She snapped her fingers and we appeared in some coffee shop. For a coffee shop, it was pretty big. And the place was packed.

"What is this place?" I demanded Annika.

"This is a coffee shop," she told me. "It's called _Koffee Rox_."

I raised an eyebrow at the stupid name. "What are we even doing here?"

"Turn around," Annika ordered.

"Why do I need to-"  
"Jade, just please turn around!" Annika said impatiently.

A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I did what the annoyingly beautiful ghost ordered. I was facing my older self. She was standing behind a cash register wearing one of those stupid little white hats. Am I seriously going to be working here in the future?

"So, I'm going to be working at a coffee shop?" I shuddered.

"Yep," Annika said.

"Hey, lady!" some guy yelled at the older me. "Where's my cappuccino?!"

"Sir, for the billionth dang time," I yelled at him back, "you're going to have to wait!"

"Oh, butterfingers!" the man shouted in frustration.

The bell rang as the door opened. A short, red-headed woman walked in wearing a business suit.

I looked hard at the woman and could not believe my eyes.

"Is that…Cat?" I asked Annika.

"Yep," she responded. "She's a business woman."

"What year is this?" I demanded her.

"This is in 2024."

"So, this is ten years from now."

Annika nodded.

_Is Cat seriously going to be a businesswoman in ten years?_ I thought to myself.

Cat walked over to the cash register. "One cup of French vanilla cappuccino, please," she said in her soft, high-pitched voice.

The older me looked over at her and a shock look took over her face. "Cat?"

"Jade? Oh, my gosh! It's been so long! How have you been doing?"

"Great," the older me said, giving her a small smile. "What about you?"

"Things have been going wonderfully!" Cat said cheerfully. "I'm so glad to see you again."

"Same with you. Have you been keeping in touch with our other friends lately?"

"Well, I visited Beck a few days ago-"

"Beck?!" I interrupted her. I grabbed her shoulders. "Did you just say you visited Beck?"

"Um, yeah," Cat said, a little bit nervously.

"Well, where does he live?" I asked eagerly. "Do you have his address?"

"Well, yeah, I wrote it on a piece of pa-"

"Let me see it!"

"Okay, okay." Cat let out a chuckle. "Calm down." She pulled out a piece of paper from her coat pocket and handed it to her.

The older me snatched it from her hands and took a glimpse of it. I looked back up and smiled at Cat. "Thanks, Cat! You're the best! I'm going to go see Beck right now!" I quickly ran out of the coffee shop, not realizing that I had a bunch of angry customers waiting in line for their coffee.

I turned back to Annika. "Now, what?" I asked her.

"Now, we go to Beck's house and see what happens." She snapped her perfectly manicured fingers and we appeared outside of a very familiar house. But, it was not Beck's house.

**Uh oh! Cliffhanger! Sorry, I haven't been updating in a while. Please continue to comment and give some feedback on what I need to improve on. Honestly, I kind of rushed on this chapter because I needed to get homework done. But, I hope you like it. Thanks for reading and I hope you all have a great day! ****J**


	7. Worst Christmas Ever

I turned to Annika with a confused expression on my face. "Why are we at Tori's house? You said we were going to Beck's house."  
"Beck moved here," Annika told me.

"Wha-then were does Tori live then?"

"Just watch," she said as the future me walked to the front door. She looked up at the house, and then looked back at the address on the paper. Then, she looked back up at it. She slowly walked to the door and hesitantly knocked on it.

The door opened, revealing the older Tori.

My stomach started to churn as I slowly turned back to Annika. "Please tell me she's just visiting him," I told her.

Annika shushed me. "_Shhhh! _This is getting good." 

I groaned and looked back at the older me facing the older Tori.

"Jade," future Tori said, a small smile playing on her flawless face. She was wearing a business suit just like future Cat was. And she had glasses in front of her brown eyes. Like always, she looked beautiful. I always hated that.

"Tori?" future me asked. "What are you doing here?"

"I live here," future Tori said, also confused.

"Bu-but, Cat told me that Beck lives here." 

"He does."

As she said that, my heart felt like it was about to explode. So, ten years from now, Tori and Beck are going to be married? Oh, this cannot happen!

"Well, can I see him? Please?"

"Honey!" Tori called out to Beck. "Jade's here to see you!" 

Future Beck came out and he looked a lot older. He was wearing a brown fedora, an oversized jacket, and a thick mustache stood on top of his nose.

Beck noticed the older me standing in front of him with a puzzled look on his face. "Jade? What are you doing here?" 

"I-I came to come visit you," she told him.

"Oh," he simply said. "Well, come on in." He said it as if he was uncertain to invite me in. The older me stepped in and Annika and my present self followed her in.

After future Tori went upstairs to let future Beck and me have some privacy, we sat down on those fancy, red couches and future me started talking.

"I didn't know you and Tori got married. When did that happen?"

"About a year ago," he told her. "After our high school graduation, we started to fall in love."

"Oh," the future me said, sounding disappointed. "Well, I'm happy for you both."

"Thanks," future Beck said. Then, he frowned. "Are you sure you're okay with this?"

Future me looked down at her jet black pants. Then, she nodded. "Yes," she lied.

"Okay," future Beck said. Then, he got up. "It was nice seeing you again."

Future me got up and gave him a weak smile. "You, too." The two hugged and after my future self walked out of the house, she collapsed on the ground and started crying.

My present self looked over at Annika. "So, that's what will happen if I don't change my attitude?"

Annika nodded.

I started to feel tears well up in my eyes again. This is by far the worst Christmas ever!

**Hello again! Sorry if this isn't the best chapter or if it's too confusing. But, I hope you think the opposite. Please comment what I should improve on. Thank you! Love you guys! **


	8. Changing My Ways

"Jade?" Annika asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

I removed my hands off my face and scowled at her. "I'm crying! Does it look like I'm alright?"

"I was just asking," she said innocently. "Do you want me to take you back home?"

More tears welled up in my eyes. "Yes. Please."

She snapped her glowing fingers and transported us back to my bedroom.

I sat down on my bed and continued sobbing. "I can't believe that in ten years, Beck's going to break up with me, and worst of all, marry Tori!" My sobs turned into wails.

"But, you can change the future," Annika said in a comforting tone. "If you could just become nicer, then your future might become brighter." 

"Just-just please leave me alone," I cried.

"Okay," she told me. "But, I hope showing you your past, present, and future will help you improve your-"

"Just go!" I snapped at her.

Annika sighed and snapped her fingers and as she disappeared, I continued with the water works. I grabbed my pillow and cried into into it.

"Jade?" my mother's voice called. She came into my room with a concerned look on her face. "Honey, what's wrong?"

I tossed my pillow, ran to my mother and threw my arms around her.

Hesitantly, she returned the hug.

"I love you, Mom," I cried. "I'm sorry I haven't been saying that very often." I let go of her. "I'm such a horrible daughter."

"What?" My mother looked more worried. "What would make you think that?"

I didn't want to tell her about the three ghosts, so I just said, "I had this dream that reminded me about how cruel I was to you and the other people around me. So, I'm going to try to be a little nicer."

My mom pulled me into a hug."Oh, that's nice, sweetie." She gave me a rub on the back.

I wiped my eyes. And for the first time, I smiled at my mother. "Good night, Mom," I said to her.

"Good night, sweetie," she said.

After she left, I laid back into my bed and thought about what the three ghosts showed me. Then, I started thinking about what I should get my friends for Christmas. I got back up from my bed, grabbed a pen and a paper, and started jotting down ideas for Christmas presents.

**Hey, guys! Sorry for the delay. Again. :P But, I'm back! We're almost at the end of this story. Sorry, the chapter's a little short, but I hoped that you enjoyed it, though! Please share what you think in the comments. Thank you and I love you guys! :) 3**


	9. Presents

After jotting ideas for Christmas presents, I climbed out of my window and carefully climbed down the house. Then, as quietly as possible, I walked over to my car.

_Time to make things right!_ I thought to myself.

After what seemed like hours of searching for gifts for my friends, I finally found the perfect presents and purchased them.

I went back into my car and drove back to my house.

Honestly, I hated the fact that I had to be nicer to everyone, but I had to do this to change my future. I hopped out of my car, climbed back up into my window and set the sack full of the gifts I bought on my desk. Then I laid back down on my bed and sleep invaded me.

"JADE!" My mother's annoying voice shouted through my ears, causing my eyes to quickly pop open. "Time to get up! You're gonna be late for school!"

I groaned as I sat up from my bed. I've always hated mornings. And the worst part of it is that my mom had to shout in my ear, almost giving me migranes.

"Mom," I whined. "Do you always have to shout in my ear every morning like that?"

"Well honey, it was either that or a bucket of water splashed all over you. Now, get up!" And with that, she walked out of my room.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked over to my drawer.

_Now remember, Jade,_ I told myself. _You heard what the spirits said. You better start acting nicer or you're gonna end up working at a coffee shop. _

I sighed as I pulled out a black top and a pair of black jeans. Then, I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. As I took the shower, I thought about how my friends were going to react after they received their Christmas presents. They probably would be either surprised or confused. Or both. But, I'm about to find out in about two-in-a-half hours.

Hey, guys! Sorry, about this chapter. I'm going to be honest. It's not my best. But, the next one will be better. I promise! Like I said in the last chapter. This story is coming to a close. Thank you to those who followed, favorited, or commented on this story! You guys are the best! I hope you guys liked this chapter, even though it's not my best work. Thanks for reading! I love you guys! God bless and good night! :)


End file.
